epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Loygansono55 vs J1coupe - Second Wiki Rap Tournament
A long last, we finally have the last battle of the second Wiki rap tournament semifinals. Admin Loygansono55 faces bureaucrat J1coupe, to see who will move on to the finals and battle Meatholl. Lyrics (Here is the beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3i2lA5hL4TQ) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI! LOYGANSONO! VERSUS! COOOUUUPE! BEGIN! Loygansono55: You're my Wiki wife, but right now there's no love between us, I stomp out Asians more effectively than Godzilla does, You'll lose this battle just like with your appendix, you wimp, Making all those covers to hide yourself, you're nothing but a GIMP, I'll leave you under the influence of anaesthetic again, Your intestines re-examined from swallowing my rhymes and then, Kill you mid-regeneration, that's my Christmas gif-t to you, I've caught a whiff of victory, you smeel of noodles and Coupe-POO! J1coupe: So the mentally retarded wants to talk about my condition? I'll stomp this inferior fan like it's the Scottish inquisition Call me Nice Coupe, I'm about to crush the EpicLLOYG in the poll dropping nukes on this drop-out who seems to be out of control Even if I'd put your lack of life worse than your sex appeal aside how do I walk a mile in your shoes when you never come outside? your ten thousand Lucky badges won't be enough to beat me, you know when I abuse this She-Hulk 55 times until you cry out LoygansoNO Loygansono55: Deja vu for you! My disses are like needles coming at you quick! I'm draining you, making your chance of winning even smaller than your dick, If you're a Doctor, then you'll you have no problem recovering, From this Extermination, you're worse off than your nation, it's clear you're suffering, I'll leave you Hurt, your Hart-null, you'll be out of here quicker than McGann, Capal-die, I've got sweet lines like candy, man, you're dumber than Kandyman, I'm putting on the Greatest Show in the Galaxy, call me Sylvester McCoy, I'll flambé this fool with my burns and then turn him into bok choy! J1coupe: You've got million references but you still are the shame of the fandom if you think you can Kurt-ain my victory, you're just chasing phantoms only pussy you'd be touching are your cats, but even they refuse your hand no wonder your cats' facebook got more friends than you can ever withstand It's quite simple, really, one reason why I was promoted faster than you who'd want a social outcast with no friends as a bureau to lead them through? why won't you go and blame your autism getting in your way for losing this you better be very worried, Barry, for this solo sono just got dismissed! Loygansono55: You're not a God, but I'll send you to heaven where you truly belong, After being absent for three months, you think you're still going strong? I'll play you like a video game rap, your chance of beating me is thinning, Just calculate it yourself, you nerd, all the numbers point to me winning! I'll beat you here, and then continue my assault on this Hobbitch on Skype, So get down on your knees, you faggis and suck on my bagpipes! This dumbass physician's like gravity, cause I'm putting him down, no second chance, Now check in! I've reserved another hospital bed for you in advance! J1coupe: Who are you calling a nerd, when you have a crush on a 2-D character? I had enough of your Shitstory, it's pretty clear that I'm the victor This scot is as disoriented as his userpage, as farce as his adminship you're on the top of the Leaderboard since you board on others' leadership! Witness a Guiness, McInnes, your business of undefeated geek is finished a renowned wiki pervert who's contact with real girls are less than few minutes Yes, you're the First Doctor, since we're kicking your arse out for a change mark this day as the Fall of the bipolar shut-in who in shame exited the stage WHO WON WHO'S NEXT AND SOME OTHER ANNOUNCER STUFF SO VOTE IN COMMENTS OR SOMETHING EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI BUNCH OF EXCLAMATION POINTS Category:Blog posts